


BROS BROS BROS

by NeitzschesGod



Series: NeitzschesGod's bi-monthly challenge [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight scene between Dave and Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BROS BROS BROS

**Author's Note:**

> First non-smut, non-fluff work. WOOHOO! I'm going to mark my calendar, I don't know about you. Send requests to here: neitzschesgod@gmail.com.

Dave found a single note stuck to his door with a knife, fake blood dripping down in the most cinematic of fashions. Scrawled in messy letters were the words "Bro. Roof. Now." 

Dave sighed. Every single time. For once, could his bro consider the condition of his door? It was once real fucking nice looking, but now it had a bunch of stab marks. Like every other inch of this fucking apartment. How the fuck they managed to stay in this building without being thrown out, Dave never knew. Sighing, he stuck his hand out and closed his fist. True to form, you couldn't take a step in this apartment without stabbing yourself. His fist closed around one of the shittier fantasy swords, a serrated katana. He immediately threw it away, because he couldn't think of anything more useless in a fight. He stuck out his left hand and closed his fist around yet another katana. 

"God, as cool as katanas were, why did bro have to mix the shit ones with the good stuff?" Dave wondered aloud. He took the less shitty katana and began his long trek to the roof.  
**************************************************  
Bro waited patiently. Dave always brought a sword regardless of the reason Bro summoned him. Whatever the reason, be it to shoot illegal fireworks from the roof or enjoy a delicious cake, Dave never failed to bring a sword. And Bro couldn't let someone come near him with a sword without a quick spar. Maybe Dave just liked fighting, and illegal fireworks and baking were not for him. Perhaps he shouldn't use fake blood to write the notes he stabbed to his door. Regardless,the rules of the apartment stated that if you were holding a sword, you would fight.  
**************************************************  
Dave climbed the stairs. God damn, why did bro opt for a second floor apartment and battle on the roof? Fucking dumb, he thought.

Kicking open the door, Dave found his Bro on the roof. A solitary cake sat between them.

"You brought a sword? It's your funeral." Said Bro, pulling his unbreakable katana out from seemingly nowhere. 

"Let's end this." Dave snarled, his glasses glinting in the evening light. 

Bro threw the cake he was holding up in the air, slicing it with impossibly quick movements and kicking the resulting pieces at Dave. Dave dodged the cake and attempted to gut his brother, but failed because Bro wasn't there. He felt his legs being taken out from under him, and he instinctively deflected the sword from entering his chest. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and he threw his throwing stars in the direction he thought Bro was. Missing horribly, Bro came down like a merciless bird of prey and handed Dave's ass to him. He disappeared , but not before leaving a piece of cake for dave on a paper plate.

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: Why is this here? I black out for one week, and then some non-smut, non-fluff work shows up. I'll rectify this particular problem as quickly as possible!


End file.
